High Expectations
by angellwings
Summary: Emma Approved. Emma's opinions on the men who shaped her dating philosophy. drabble series. ongoing.
1. Mr Woodhouse

**H**igh Expectations

by angellwings

* * *

_**E**mma's opinions on the men who shaped her dating philosophy._

* * *

**M**r. Woodhouse

* * *

**P**eople always seemed surprised to hear Emma say she planned to be single. She didn't quite understand why. Sure, she was a catch. She knew that, but she refused to let just anyone "catch" her. She had very high standards and so far she'd found that no romantic prospect had actually met them. So, what was the point? She could waste her time trying to find an eligible bachelor who met all her requirements or she could spend her time on something more worthwhile. Like improving other people's lives with her own exceptional taste and wisdom. It was one of those "If you can't do, teach" situations. So, her perfect match wasn't going to work out. That shouldn't stop her from helping other people find theirs.

Besides, it's not like she came to this decision lightly. There were many events that influenced her throughout her entire life. Starting, of course, with her own father. She adored her father. He had always been there for her. He very clearly loved her and protected her, but even she could admit (never outloud and to no one but herself) that her dear old dad came with certain…baggage. She was certainly no shut in but he'd kept her in on more than a few nights. He enjoyed the comfort of his home and since he was influential enough now to have his money and business come to _him_ he was rarely forced to leave.

Their vacation to Italy had been the first one they'd taken in _years_, and even that had been hard fought and sorely gained. If Alex hadn't put his talents for "boring stuff" to good use and persuaded her father to go for practical business reasons the trip never would have happened. But he swooped in with spreadsheets and budgets from her father's international investments and scheduled meetings for her father while they were there. Sure the rest of her trip hadn't worked out, but without Alex she wouldn't have gotten her father as far away from home as she did.

She loved her father and she'd do anything to keep him happy but taking care of him consumed a lot of her time (and her heart.) Could she really afford to care about another man just as much? She was afraid a romantic partner would tie her down as much as her father already did. She took care of him happily. Really, she did, but sometimes the weight of his dependence on her felt suffocating. She didn't know if she could bear feeling that way about anyone else.

"Emma," her father called from his recliner. "What are you reading that has you so engrossed?"

She glanced down at the book she was pretending to read and then smiled at her father. "Pride and Prejudice."

Her father grunted before he looked over at Alex, who sat in the arm chair next to him. "Those poor parents. I worry enough with two daughters. I can't imagine worrying over five of them."

Alex smirked at Emma before turning back to her father. "I think we _all_ worry about one of your daughters in particular, Mr. Woodhouse."

Emma glared playfully at Alex. "I can take care of myself, _Mr._ Knightley. Thank you."

"Is that why you haven't done anything about how drafty your office is?" Mr. Woodhouse asked teasingly. "You're going to catch a cold one day, Emma." The second half was not teasing. He was sincerely worried about her chilly office causing her to come down with a cold.

"Dad, our offices are not drafty—"

"Not anymore they're not," Alex assured Mr. Woodhouse. "I took care of that weeks ago."

Emma's brow furrowed in confusion. "You did?"

Alex smiled kindly at her and nodded. "I did."

"It was the windows wasn't it?" Mr. Woodhouse asked. He then continued with a grumble. "I knew those windows were going to be a problem when Emma had them installed."

"I did have those checked like you suggested. However, it turned out to be our thermostat. It was broken. I had a repairman come to the office while the two of you were off having adventures in Italy," Knightley said with a wide grin.

"Thank you, Alex, I feel better knowing Emma has you in that office with her. You two always seem to take good care of eachother," Mr. Woodhouse exclaimed before he dropped the subject and went back to reviewing the first quarter earnings that Alex had brought him.

Alex met Emma's eyes and smiled affectionately at her.

"Yeah, I guess we do, dad," Emma said as she smiled gratefully at Alex and then silently mouthed the words "thank you" to him. He shrugged as if to tell her it was no big deal. And maybe it wasn't to him, but it was to her. She mentally added "anticipates my needs" to her list of high expectations. If she were to ever settle down she would need someone with the ability to make her and her father's lives easier.


	2. Donnie Gaudio

**A/N:** This one is very short, but I did say it was a drabble series. Enjoy!

* * *

**D**onnie Gaudio

* * *

**T**he first time Emma ever thought a boy was worth the trouble she'd been bitterly disappointed. Not because he hadn't returned her feelings. She was _Emma Woodhouse_ after all. But because of the _way_ he'd returned them. Sure, she was barely eight years old, but she expected the very best from everyone from a very early age. It never occurred to her that boys might be dumb _and silly_. Not until Donnie Gaudio. Donnie was fine when they were alone. He picked dandelions for her, gave her his good Halloween candy, and always let her down the slide first.

It was when his friends came around that the problem arose. He tortured, teased, and ignored her when they showed up. It wasn't cool to have a girlfriend when you were eight apparently. Not even one as stunning as Emma. Even then Emma didn't have time for two faced wimps. She decided then and there that any other boy she was interested in wouldn't be ashamed of favoring her. Maybe they wouldn't always get along, but any boy worth the time should still prefer her to anyone else.


	3. James Elton

James Elton

* * *

While she referred to him as Senator Scumbag and belittled him to Alex and Harriet there was really only one reason she knew Elton would never make her happy. He only wanted the Emma she allowed the world to see. He didn't really want _her_. Which became abundantly clear by the way he stormed out when faced with her stubbornness and persistence. He wasn't prepared for her flaws which Alex could have assured him she had plenty of. If he reacted so negatively to arguing with her than how would he react to seeing her in sweats while she binge watched the O Network?

And Emma wasn't always _Emma Approved_. Sometimes she was just _Emma_. Overdramatic and silly. What would Elton think of _that_ Emma? No doubt _she_ was more than he bargained for. Not that she cared what he thought. She'd never been interested in him. She didn't want a politician. If she ever decided on someone it would be someone who's private life was truly…_private_. Someone who wouldn't put on a show for the world like she did. Someone she could truly trust.

And none of those were Elton.

There was a knock at her bedroom door and she looked up to see Alex leaning against her door frame.

"Hi," she said softly as she pulled her arms inside of the sleeves of her cashmere hoodie and tucked her barefeet underneath her on the bed.

"I hope you don't mind," He said with a half hearted smile. "Your dad let me up." He waited for her to motion him inside. She waved him in and then shrugged.

"It's fine," she said as she smiled at him with false brightness. She felt anything but bright right now.

He quirked a brow at her. He must have noticed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great! Like a hole in one!" she said in an overly exuberant tone. She winced as the sound of her own voice hit her ears. She needed to work on her acting skills.

"A golf reference? Really, Emma?" Alex asked with slight amusement before he grew serious and continued. "Is this about Elton? This hiding in your room in your sweats situation?" He asked as he motioned to her less than perfect outfit. It wasn't like her to lounge around in sweats in the middle of a gorgeous Saturday afternoon and he knew it.

"Sort of, I guess," She said with a sigh.

"Are you ever going to tell me what _actually_ happened with him or—"

"Nothing happened, Alex. He found out I wanted to set him up with Harriet and then he fired me. End of story," Emma told him quickly. It was _basically_ the truth.

"Emma, come on, you can tell me," he assured her as he playfully bumped her shoulder.

She could. She knew she could, but she didn't want to hear a lecture like the one she heard from Izzy. Izzy never lectured her, but it was clear she thought Emma should have given Elton a chance. Just the idea of that left Emma feeling empty and unprofessional. She closed her eyes and decided to just go ahead and tell him. Band-aid approach. If he were going to lecture her then she should get it over with now.

"He didn't come to us for my services, Alex. He came for _me_," Emma admitted quietly. She waited for the lecture. If Izzy had lectured her then surely Alex would too. That's what Alex _did_. Constantly. Not that she didn't deserve it.

But he surprised her. All he said was, "I see."

"He did fire us—no, _me_—because he found out about Harriet, but probably also because I rejected him. Not that I blame him, really. He wasn't exactly discrete when I look back on it," Emma said in a rush before she took a deep breath and sighed.

There was a moment of silence before Alex finally spoke again.

"But who hires a matchmaker and then tries to date the _matchmaker_? It would have been unprofessional of you to match him with yourself. Clearly. He should have known better," Alex said as he sat down beside of her on the bed.

Emma blinked and looked up at him with her first beaming smile of the night. "Yes!" She exclaimed. "Exactly!"

Alex grinned sheepishly at her. "Why do you sound surprised that I'm agreeing with you?"

"I don't know," She said as she looked down at her hands as they rested in her lap. "I guess I expected a lecture. I deserve one."

"I only lecture you when you need it, Emma. You don't need a lecture right now. You know you made a mistake and I would never rub your face in it like that," Alex told her seriously.

"Thank you," Emma said softly before she covered her face with her hands and then spoke through them. "I still don't understand why I didn't see this coming!"

"I saw it coming, but you were so set on him and Harriet that I thought you might actually make it work for a moment," Alex told her with a teasing chuckle. "You're a force when you're determined. Like a hurricane." Their conversation paused and then Alex continued. "Did you ever think about it?"

She looked up at him in confusion. "Think about what?"

"Giving Senator Elton a chance," Alex clarified softly. It almost sounded like he didn't _really_ want to know.

"No," Emma answered immediately.

Alex's face displayed a combination of surprise and relief. "Why not?"

"He wanted my public image. Not me. You and I have had arguments worse than the one I had with Elton, but _he_ walked away. I didn't fit the idea he had of me anymore so he was done. I'm not going to give up being single for someone who doesn't even truly want _me_," Emma said as she focused her gaze on the floor. Alex's shoes didn't match his belt. She made a mental note to tell him about that later.

"Good," Alex said as he smiled down at her warmly. "I'm glad to hear that."

"You are?" Emma asked with a relieved glance at him.

"Yes," Alex said with a nod. He grinned teasingly at her. "You'd have him eating out of the palm of your hands and the last thing America needs is _you_ in control of a state senator."

She gasped dramatically and glared at him before playfully punching his shoulder. "Take that back!"

"Never," Alex said as he leaned away from her second punch. "Not when it's the truth."

Emma laughed softly and shook her head. "Okay, it's _a little_ true."

"Only a little?" Alex asked with a knowing glance.

She laughed and shoved him lightly. "You're a jerk."

Things never seemed quite so bad when Alex was around. How did he do that? She was certain she would never figure it out.


	4. George Wickham

**G**eorge Wickham

* * *

**S**he'd never met any of the Darcys but Alex knew them. He'd graduated in the same class as William Darcy. Her father had also known the late Mr. and Mrs. Darcy and had invested in Pemberley Digital very early on. So, you could say they ran in similar circles. She was bound to run into one of them sometime. And, she thought, it was better that it was Gigi Darcy than her brother. She was surprised, however, to see the tall blonde with the swimmer's body that Gigi seemed glued to. The grapevine she was tapped into had not mentioned Gigi having a boyfriend. Yet, clearly she did.

She was also glad she was away visiting possible schools to transfer to and that Alex wasn't with her like they'd originally planned. It meant he wouldn't feel obligated to introduce her to Gigi. Alex was acquainted with her, after all, and he was polite to a fault. He would've insisted on saying hello. But tonight Emma was in the mood to observe. She'd heard so much about Gigi. Hopefully Gigi knew less about Emma than Emma knew about her. Emma sighed and camped out on a barstool. College keggers weren't really her style, but she'd been invited by one of the sororities on campus and felt obligated to show up. If she did choose to transfer here then she didn't want to make anyone feel like they were snubbed. She did want to make friends, after all. Besides, she thrived in a social setting. She could make this kegger work to her advantage.

She craned her neck when she realized she'd gotten distracted and lost track of Gigi. She didn't see her anywhere.

"You don't have a drink," a voice said suddenly from the stool next to hers. She turned to see the swimmer Gigi had come in with sitting next to her. "Not a fan of parties?" He asked with a disarming smile.

"No, I love parties," Emma told him. "I just typically prefer a little less beer and a little more clothing at mine," she said as she motioned to the football quarterback as he stripped down to his underwear and jumped up on a table.

"I know what you mean," he said as he smiled easily at her. "I typically prefer something a bit…cozier."

On the word "cozier" he leaned toward her and placed an arm across the bar in front of her. He gently took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. "George Wickham at your service, m'lady."

He was much too charming and "cozy" for Emma's comfort. She did a quick scan for Gigi and couldn't find her amongst the other party goers. Shouldn't he be looking for his date?

"Emma," she said quickly as she pulled her hand from his. She didn't know why she left out her last name, but something told her he'd recognize it. And she didn't think her father's influence would be a good thing in this situation.

"Well, _Emma_, it's a shame you're over here all alone. A girl like you should have men falling all over her," George told her as his gaze swept over her legs. "I mean you've got me, but I expected more competition."

He leaned even closer and she warily backed away. "Didn't you come here with someone?" She asked.

"I did, but she had to head out. Her brother called," he said with a roll of his eyes. "I think I'd much rather be talking to you anyway."

"_I'd_ much rather be talking to someone who didn't have a girlfriend," Emma stated flatly.

"Who? Gigi?" He said with a scoff and a shrug. "She's just a little…project. It's not serious."

Emma felt a chill and she was certain it had to do with how calculated George's gaze appeared in that moment. "Does she know that?"

"She knows what she needs to," he said vaguely.

Her hands fisted and she felt a surge of anger on behalf of women everywhere. This is why she didn't date that often. For every one Prince Charming there were five evil poisonous frogs and she'd just stumbled across one. During the few moments she'd gone silent George had gotten her a beer.

"Here you go, Peach," he said with a wink as he pushed the beer toward her. "Live a little. Life's more than fine wines and gourmet food."

Her eyes narrowed on the red solo cup. Mr. Charming wasn't fooling her. But poor Gigi. She took the cup from him and then promptly poured it on him. She smirked triumphantly as it soaked his shirt and dripped downward. He looked at her in shock with his mouth agape.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed as his shock turned to anger.

"Find yourself another plaything, _Peach_," She said with a flick of her hair and a wink. She left the party and never looked back. She would definitely not be attending this school. She didn't think this crowd was quite what she was looking for. Before tonight she'd been _toying_ with the idea of giving up dating completely. Her list of expectations was so long that no one would ever be able to fulfill them all. What was the point?

And George Wickham had just made her decision for her. He was the straw that broke the camel's back. She'd yet to be in love and maybe that was best. A man would just tie her down. She didn't have time for the Wickhams of the world. Her dreams were bigger than that.


End file.
